


Bloody The Golden Child

by dyke27 (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Ableism, Body Horror, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dyke27
Summary: Lab 5 AU where it is only Envy and Ed.





	Bloody The Golden Child

**Author's Note:**

> "You're beaten, so am I  
> I've got a heart of stone  
> No medication can cure what has taken hold  
> You're hurting, so will I  
> When I awake and remember why I've been running from your  
> World  
> Dishonored by your world  
> Your world  
> I'm haunted by your world"
> 
> \- Disturbed

"Who are you? What's your name?" Ed barked.

"Well that depends, I can be whoever you want. So who would you like, Mr. Fullmetal Pipsqueak?"

Envy leaned down to Ed to match his height.

"Huh? Maybe a taller version of you?" Envy grinned.

Ed growled and dashed at Envy, ready to strike them with a punch. Envy was faster and dodged Ed by moving aside. They acted as though he was nothing but a mere fly. Ed missed with his punch and nearly lost his balance. Envy swung their leg up and kicked Ed's rib cage, slamming him into the ground. He fell and rose again with a groan. 

"You wanna fight me, boy? You think you could lay a scratch on me? The arrogance of you humans. All of you are pathetic worms." Envy scoffed. 

Ed was more frustrated and not thinking clearly. Fury fueled him. He swung for Envy's face this time - he wanted to punch that stupid smirk off his face. Envy grabbed his wrist with a firm death grip, stopping him from moving. They could have easily cut the circulation off from his hand if they held on long enough. Ed swung his leg at Envy's ankles, trying to throw them off balance, but they dodged this as well.

"I fucking hate you," Envy hissed. Envy kicked Ed in the gut. Ed doubled over as he tried to grasp some air back to his lung after having lost his breath due to a hit on the midriff. Envy looked down at him, hands on their hips, laughing maniacally.

Ed looked up at at Envy livid, eyes full of rage, and his chest felt like it was on fire.

"I'm going to destroy you from the inside out and make you regret ever being born," Envy growled and picked Ed up by the braid. 

"And I'll start with your precious golden hair!" Envy swung the blonde down to the ground again, their grip still on his braid. He slammed his head on the stone floor again and again until there was blood on the ground and all over his once golden blonde hair. It was ratty, bloodied, and looked more brown than golden blonde anymore. 

Envy stepped on his head, still holding on to his braid, and leaned down. The other foot was on the stone floor. 

"You disgust me, you make me want to fucking vomit. And what I'm doing to you now is only a _fraction_ of the pain you've put me through," Envy hissed in Ed's ear.

"Maybe I'll beat you until you're barely alive and you'll have to crawl back home. Maybe I'll disobey my orders entirely and kill you as well. The punishment would be more than worth it." 

Red lightning crackled over their arms, one formed a blade and the other was alike a thick green vine with veins. It grew like a tumor and wrapped around Ed's mechanical arm and yanked it off, Ed howling in pain and panting. He tried to sit up but Envy pressed their weight down more. It was getting more difficult to breathe and if Envy put their full weight on him, his ribs could break. Ed decided that fighting it was what Envy would want, that this was somehow cathartic for them. He didn't understand what he did to wrong them, but didn't want to give them the satisfaction of a fight.

Envy's repulsive vine-like arm wrapped around his braid and pulled.

"Consider this symbolic of me taking everything from you. I'm taking everything back from you that you took from me. Fuck you pipsqueak."

Slowly, Envy tore the braid from his scalp, and Ed screamed, tears leaked from his eyes.

Envy kicked him the head and he blacked out.

 

 

 


End file.
